<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prepared by XYDamianKane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097493">Prepared</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XYDamianKane/pseuds/XYDamianKane'>XYDamianKane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), DCU, Nightwing (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Camping, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Sexual Inexperience, Strapping, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XYDamianKane/pseuds/XYDamianKane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has never, per se, gone camping. It's a big weekend for new life experiences all around.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prepared</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegreenfish/gifts">littlegreenfish</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Remember when Dick and Jay went skiing to bond? What if they did this instead.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s hotter than either of them were expecting. They put out the fire a long time ago, but they both had to abandon the charming idea of sleeping in sleeping bags hours ago. Jason has not camped with this kind of equipment before, so most of the day was sitting around while Dick did all of the (literal) heavy lifting and started a fire with his out-of-place survival skills.</p><p>The heat isn’t stopping Dick from grinding up against him from behind. His hands are big on Jason’s waist. Jason still feels a little drunk even if he knows he isn’t. Jason’s still in his briefs and one of Dick’s spare shirts that comes down his thighs, rubbing his thighs together.</p><p>“Dick, I told you, I’ve never--”</p><p>“I’m surprised, handsome boy like you--” Dick murmurs in his ear.</p><p>“I mean, I’ve never done it on purpose,” he hisses. It isn’t how he meant to say it, but it’s already out of his mouth.</p><p>Dick pauses, starts to pull away. Jason grabs his hand. </p><p>“Keep going, </p><p>“You wanna let me help?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jason breathes out, “you should show me.”</p><p>Dick flips them over, and he’s on top of Jason, looking down at him, before Jason can even blink.</p><p>Dick brings his hand to his mouth and kisses spit onto his fingers. He hooks the crotch of Jason’s brief to the side and Jason is absolutely mortified that Dick can <em>see</em> him. Dick traces over the length of him with a thumb, like he’s fingerpainting, and whistles to himself.</p><p>“Well, I don’t see any problems with--”</p><p>“Dick!”</p><p>“Sorry, sorry,” Dick mimes zipping his lips shut with his free hand, gently thumbing Jason’s clit with the other. </p><p>It’s electric. Jason is so hot. Watching Dick work him over like this is <em>so hot</em>. He feels like he’s fever dreaming. </p><p>He’s panting like a dog. It’s all he can do to reach out, to guide Dick’s hand down and push two of Dick’s long fingers inside him. </p><p>Dick gets the message and slides them out halfway, then in again. There’s hardly any friction. He does it again, with incredible gentleness, and he clearly knows he’s being a tease.</p><p>“Please,” Jason manages.</p><p>“Please what?” The bastard is still doing it. </p><p>“Faster.”</p><p>Dick obliges and the satisfaction of impact makes Jason moan aloud. The feeling of Dick’s fingers forcing their way inside him over and over makes him get loud with each push, he always gets so loud. His hand flies to his mouth, he bites the back of his knuckle trying to muffle his sounds.</p><p>Dick rearranges them, not slowing his hand, until he’s lying half on top of Jason. Their skin sticks together where they sweat. Jason realizes he’s getting close way too fast--right when Dick pulls his fingers out. </p><p>“No, no, c’mon--”</p><p>Dick’s groping around in his bag for something. He reaches into his boxers and is...oh, Jason hasn’t seen a packer like before. </p><p>Dick catches his eye with his hand still down the front of his underwear.</p><p>“I assumed that’s where--”</p><p>“By all means, put it in me.”</p><p>Dick rolls him onto his stomach and lies on top of him. Jason feels him push his underwear down and press his cock inside.</p><p>“I should come home more often, yeah? Just to bend you over. You want it so bad, don’t you,” Dick snarls in his ear. He rolls his hips, pressing deeper. Jason feels his legs spread, asking for more. “I could fuck you whenever. You’d take it, just look at you.” His words are harsh, but Jason gets butterflies anyways.</p><p>Dick fucks him harder. All Jason can do is lie there and take it. It seems like he’s really enjoying it. Maybe his clit rubs against the packer when he moves, or maybe he just likes the feeling of humping Jason’s ass. Thinking about his body making Dick feel good makes him dizzy.</p><p>And Dick’s holding his head down with one strong hand, forcing his face into the sleeping bag,<em> using Jason’s pussy to get himself off</em> and as the thought crosses his mind, his muscles seize--</p><p>“Oh, Dick--”</p><p>“That’s it, baby, good boy, good boy--fuck!” Jason feels Dick tense above him, fucking him through it, cock buried deep inside. </p><p>Jason shivers, the sweat finally cooling on his skin. </p><p>“Good god.” Dick sits back on his heels. Jason turns to look at him, and he’s trembling a little.</p><p>“You’re telling me. Part of me wants to try and find the bathhouse.”</p><p>“I could clean you up,” Dick waggles his eyebrows. </p><p>“Do you ever stop?” Dick opens his mouth, but before he can say anything, Jason covers it with his hand.</p><p>“A rhetorical question. Sleep tight, big brother.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know why this is so sweaty either.</p><p>Daniel M. Lavery said once "a lady pegs, a gentleman straps" so that's why the tags are as such.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>